


Our Letters to each other, and some that never made it

by Avocadoclo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Letters, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, OC, OC’S - Freeform, Pen Pals, pen pal, writing letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avocadoclo/pseuds/Avocadoclo
Summary: Rose and Violet started out as pen-pals. They’d send pictures of themselves and detailed letters to each other everyday. Until, one day the letters stop and Rose writes her last letter to Violet. Or so she thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I work on when I need to vent. It’s starting out with letters, then it’ll proceed as a regular story(that’s the plan anyway).

Dear Violet,  
I saved all the letters you wrote me. I keep them in a shoe box under my bed. I read them when I miss talking to you. Why did you stop writing to me?

You had moved to New York, but you promised you'd wright. And you did..at first. 

Before this we would write letters everyday, even though we lived in the same state. Just 6 hours away. I had your number, but you said you liked letters more. So I kept writing them, for you.

You'd include pictures in some of yours, and I'd do the same with mine. I started putting the pictures in a photo book, in case I never got to meet you. I guess it was a good thing I did that, huh? 

Because now here I am, writing you this letter but I don't even know if you'll get it. You stopped writing to me two months after you got to New York. It was abrupt, nothing subtle about it. I tried to call you, but the number was unavailable. So I searched you on Facebook, your account was private and you never accepted my friend request. 

Im writing this letter after 5 months of nothing. I know we were just pen pals. But I had thought we'd meet some day. Hug and maybe go get ice cream. I guess that's what I get for thinking. 

Why did you stop writing? Did I say something in that last letter you received before you decided to stop? Or did you forget about me one day? Was I just a last thought to you? 

Did I mean anything to you? I devoted a year of my life to writing letters to you. I stayed up all night writing them so I could get them in the mail first thing in the morning when the post office opened. And then I waited everyday for your letter to arrive. 

Like I said, I saved all of the letters you sent me. Same goes for the pictures too. Do you still have mine? Or did you throw them away? I thought you were really cute actually...one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. 

I was open to you about my sexuality and you were open to me about yours. We kept our letters strictly friendly. But I wanted more. Could you sense that? Is that why you stopped writing me 5 months ago? 

Maybe you have a girlfriend now and that's why. I can understand that, especially if you didn't like me the way I liked you. 

I remember you told me about your first day in New York. You had said that your parents made you go out of the house and walk the streets. They said they wanted you to make friends. Maybe you did. I hope you did. I'm glad if you did.

If you get this letter, I miss you. And I wish you would write me again.

This is my last letter to you. So thank you for the ones you have written me before. I will keep them. I hope you keept mine.  
Sincerely,  
Rose


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet finally writes a letter to Rose. But under serious circumstances.

Dear, Rose   
I'm sorry I stopped replying to your letters. And I'm even more sorry it's taken me three years to reply to the last one you sent. I'm sure you've moved on with your life. I had too. Until I heard about the accident. 

Two years ago I moved back to my home town. I searched for you. Looked up our address, even got your new number. I never called or sent a letter though. And then one day I had rode with a friend to your town. He had to visit family and asked me if i wanted to go with. It was for the holidays and since my family was still in new York I agreed.. 

We were walking out of the small bakery. You know, the one you told me so much about. My friends parents loved the pumpkin pie there. If I remember right, that's your favorite. I never understood why you liked pie so much. Or even pumpkin for that matter. 

Anyways, as we walked out of the bakery, you bumped into me. You looked right into my eyes and smiled, embarrassment all over your face. My heart stopped and I couldn't breath in that moment. I knew it was you because of your short ginger hair and those piercing blue eyes. 

You apologized and grabbed your bags from the ground. Only you forgot something. Something I wish I hadn't picked up. It was a purple velvet box. You were already long gone when I realized you had left it on the sidewalk. I opened it and saw the pink crystal ring inside. 

You always told me you would get married some day. Have kids, own a nice house with lots of pets. I guess it was crazy of me to think I still had a chance.

My friend told me he recognized you from school. He said you two were in every class together for your whole school career. Lucky for me, he knew where you lived. 

I knew I should have gone to your house with him that night. I shouldn't have stayed back at his parents' house. I had told him all about you when we got back into the car. So he said I didn't have to go with. 

He should have waited. There was a storm coming and he knew that. But he still went to your house to give you that ring. 

He didn’t come back for a while and then I got a phone call. The phone call that brought me to the floor. The hospital called and told me he was in an accident with a girl. 

I later found out that he told you I was with him and you wanted to see me. Why did you want to see me? Why did he insist on giving that ring back to you? Why did he leave the hospital with a cut on his head but you stayed there hooked up to machines and covered in cuts and bruises? 

Now you’re in a coma and you might never wake up. It’s been four months since the accident. I never got to tell you I loved you. So here, this letter is my confession. Rose, I’m in love with you.   
Love,   
Violet


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet writes another letter to Rose.

Dear Rose,   
Today I got the call. You woke up. You woke up and you were okay. Except, you weren’t. Because you couldn’t remember anything. Actually, you remembered one thing. My name. When you woke the first thing you said was Violet. But you didn’t know why you knew violet. And your parents thought it was a coincidence. Until I met them at the hospital that day. And introduced myself. Rose, you should have seen their faces. They were so happy. Happy that their daughter remembered one thing. 

I was happy about that too. And then I walked into your room and you looked at me. You looked at me with those big blue eyes that I feel in love with. But then you asked who I was, and when I said my name you were confused. You couldn’t remember me. 

So, why did you say my name when you woke up? 

The doctors said that you may regain your memories or you may not. I hope you remember everything. This might be selfish, but I hope you remember everything but that girl you were going to give that ring to. I want you to remember me and remember you loved me. 

Because I want to be with you so bad. Please remember me Rose. 

Love,   
Violet


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up after five months of being in a coma and remembering everything, Rose writes a letter to Violet.

Dear Violet,   
You left your notebook in my hospital room the other day. Which is why I’m writing in your notebook. I hope you find this. 

I wanted to tell you that I remember. I remember writing letters to you four years ago. We were 16 then. 

I also remember that holiday season two years ago. I remember bumping into you. Only at the time, I didn’t even know it was you. When I got home I realized I lost the ring I had just bought. You had picked it up.

Violet, that ring wasn’t an engagement ring. It was a ring for my mom. Her favorite stone is rose quarts. I had a boyfriend but he broke up with me before the holidays. Although, if I’m being completely honest it was hard finding someone. I couldn’t stop being in love with you. Even after we stopped talking. I tried hard and nearly succeeded. But there was always a piece of me that couldn’t fully commit to anyone. Because I wanted to wait for you for a little while longer. 

I’ve written this note in the back of the notebook so I can have time to heal before you read it and come to talk to me. I don’t want to tell you my feelings out loud in a hospital bed. Its kind of morbid. 

So whenever you read this, find me. Find me and tell me how you feel, in person. No more letters. No more words on paper. Find me and let’s start a life together. 

Love,   
Rose

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed this! And don’t forget to leave a comment telling me what you thought! ❤️


End file.
